Wraith von'Faer
Wraith von'Faer, called "The Wind Demon", is a young Fulmen from western Daphos. Faced with tragedy and adversity his entire life, he currently wanders the land working as a Contractor, searching for his master who abandoned him and a way east. He is the main character of the series. Character and Appearance Wraith is tall and slender, with a good solid frame for swordfighting. He has whispy auburn hair that he keeps out of his face with a headband. His right forearm is covered with runes that comprise his main weapon, a rare Fuus technique called Arcanum, created specifically for hunting the Daemonus. Trapped inside of these runes is a Sentinel-class Daemonus named Ecru, with whom Wraith shares a consciousness. Faced with hardship and abandonment at every turn, he's been fighting his entire life. As such he's developed a very cynical outlook of the world, and can only come to expect the worst out of everyone. As if his outlook on life wasn't grim enough, Ecru's personality and consciousness will occasionally bleed over into Wraiths, especially when he is tired or overwhelmed by emotion. He is not a morning person by any means. He will often stay in bed for days if nobody wakes him. In fact, he will purposefully keep himself awake for days on end just to avoid having to wake up. The only cure for this is coffee, which will wake him instantly. He will drink an entire pot of coffee in one sitting just to keep himself moving. History Childhood Wraith was born of unknown parentage somewhere in the Ghasfrost near Ether Springs. At some point before he was 5 years old, has was abandoned at an orphanage in Ft. Wharden, Daphos. The fate of his parents is unknown. In Ft. Wharden he befriended a fellow orphan girl named Haleigh, a girl who was said to be a Seraph, and a blessing to the village. One day, the two were exploring a newly unsealed cavern on the edge of town. Deep within the cave, they stumbled upon a shrine where a very old and powerful Sentinel-class Daemon named Ecru was sealed. Wraith removed the sword embedded in the altar, accidentally unsealing the Sentinel and releasing him from his bonds. Wraith attempts to protect Haleigh, but Ecru is far too powerful and kills her. Upon her "death", she ascends into her true Seraph form, and assists young Wraith in vanquishing Ecru, sealing both the blade and the Sentinel into a series of runes on his right forearm. Subsequently, he is blamed for Haleigh's death, for the death a Seraph is considered to be an ill omen. The town exiles the boy, calling him "cursed" and "daemon spawn". Under la'Feyda Alegor la'Feyda, a fellow Arcanum wielder, is passing through the village when all of this takes place. Taking pity on Wraith, la'Feyda takes Wraith under his wing in order to teach him the proper way to use his new power. The two form a powerful father-son like bond. While under the tutilage of la'Feyda, he meets Ward, a young man slightly older than Wraith who befell a same fate a few years before. The two train together and develop a friendly rivalry, but Ward begins to detest Wraith for his natural skill with the Arcanum. After a few years of training, Ward challenges Wriath to a battle, to see who is truly the most proficient. Ward loses, and leaves la'Feyda to find his own way. One day, when travelling through Arboterre, Wraith and la'Feyda encounter a live daemon on the road, who had presumably just escaped from The Rift. la'Feyda takes advantage of this encounter as a chance for Wraith to prove himself, which he does handily. During the battle, he severs the daemon's right horn, considered to be a great shame in the daemon community. With la'Feyda's help, they banish him back to The Rift. It was after this event that la'Feyda became wary of an immanent Demonrise III. Daphos Knights' Union The day of Wraith's 13th birthday, he awakes to find that la'Feyda has left him without so much as a trace. Forced to make his own way, Wraith sets out for Daphos City in an attempt to join the DKU. He passes the entrance exams with flying colors, and is admitted into the order two ranks higher than every other new recruit. For this, he is hated by his peers, except for another young knight named Carmello, whom Wraith befriends. "The Wind Demon" For years, the DKU had been at odds with a Brotherhood called Unsung Supremacy. One day when Wraith was 15, Unsung Supremacy raided Daphos City, storming DKU headquarters. They held the line valliantly and kept them at bay for a time, but soon enough they had broken through and began directly attacking headquarters, mercilously slaughtering Knights. Overwhelmed with sadness and anger, Wraith allowed Ecru to fully take over his body for the first time. He transformed into hideous human-daemon hybrid, summoning mighty winds to swirl around him. Within moments, all of Unsung Supremacy lay dead before him. Though he had saved the Union, witnesses were appalled by the sight they had just beheld, and were filled with fear. They exiled Wraith from the Union, earning himself the nicknamed "Wind Demon". Nowhere else to turn, Wraith appealed to the Fulmen Council to overturn his exile. They originally sympathized with the DKU, but because of the dal'Zuul influence on the Council, they allowed him to become a Contractor, so that he could still work without brining shame onto any Union. Secluding himself to the Mistveil region west of Daphos City, he has served as a Contractor there for three years, searching for clues as to where his master went, and trying to find a way east. Recent Events Demon King Saga